


yeah

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, that im not too sure how to write orz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is my submission. I might add more later.





	yeah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom-wolf-doodles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fandom-wolf-doodles).



> (AN: I AM SO FUCKING SORRY FOR THIS BEING SO GODDAMN LATE. MY SCHEDULE HAS BEEN MESSED UP IT’S ENTIRELY MY FAULT IM SO SORRY. Anyway, for context, they’re in a long-distance relationship. The prompt I chose for this was music. (real creative, i know, im sorry) To make myself feel better, I’ll probably write another chapter with AmeLiet, since that was the first suggest. AGAIN IM SO SORRY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> 

The sheet music still sat in that same goddamn folder, never used, except once.  
Erzsébet knew it wasn't really that much of a hassle to move it from place to place, and she could just as easily give it back, though somehow, she couldn't bring herself to, perhaps out of spite.  
Roderich, the start of all this, had left the folder in her house during a visit, not bothering to ask for it back. "Learn to play it yourself, then! Lord knows you could use it," he had announced over the phone. Of course, the only musical instruments in Erzsébet's home were her old dusty viola and her own voice, neither of which would help her much, in her eyes.  
So the sheet music lied untouched from the day she got it until now, with Erzsébet occasionally attempting to read it. Today, on impulse, she decided to look back through it, out of boredom.  
Turning the pages, a lot of memories came back to her, unexpectedly. From the other attempts she had made before at deciphering the lines, to first finding it, to just seeing sheet music in general. There were those days, back in school, when Erzsébet would sneak up on Roderich during his practice hours, trying to play herself just to make him laugh, for once.  
What nice days, and here she is now, hundreds of kilometers away with some scraps of paper.

-

Roderich brooded upon himself, unnecessarily. He didn't need to be worrying about a phone call, of all things, but at this hour, there was no excuse for Erzsébet to be calling this late.  
  
"Erzsé, what do you want? It's nearing midnight."  
  
Her voice seemed a bit tired over the phone, as well. "Hey, do you remember that folder full of sheet music you gave me?"  
"Well," Roderich sighed, as he sat up in bed, "I never said I was actually giving it to you, but-" "Yeah, yeah, anyways.." There was some sort of rustling noise.  
"So I was thinking, with that big piano of yours- I don't think I've heard these songs before."  
"Then look them up, I'll play them later. It's-" -he stopped to check the clock- "about 1:04, so we'll be off to bed. Goodnight, Erzsébet."  
"Night.." she had replied back.

-

Really, is there any better way to spend a night where you can't sleep trying to find classical music? At the very least, it's relaxing.

_"Much more relaxing than whatever Gilbert's putting on around now, probably,"_ Erzsébet thought to herself. While certainly, whether one would rather stay up listening to heavy metal or Beethoven's piano sonata No. 32 in C minor is entirely subjective, but the latter.....

With it being late, Erzsé finds herself falling asleep on her couch.

-

The next time they meet, she brings the folder with her.  
  
"I listened to a few of them, and while they were good, they sound better being played live, wouldn't they?" Erzsébet asks as she accompanies Roderich into the living room.

"You can't seriously still be on about this," Roderich almost laughed.  
"Well, I had forgotten, but still, wouldn't that be nice?" Erzsébet admitted.  
Admittedly, it had been a while since she'd last heard him play. There were recordings, sure, but for all she knew, he wasn't interested in any of that anymore.  
  
Heh, sure.  
  
Roderich sighed and sat down at the grand piano. Erzsébet handed him the folder, feeling rather proud of herself.


End file.
